Fake boyfriend
by 69ukeneji69
Summary: Naruto , mantannya Neji akan datang ke konoha bersama pacar barunya , karena kesal Neji terpaksa berbohong kalau ia telah memiliki kekasih baru juga , satu satunya jalan yaitu meminta bantuan sahabatnya. Tetapi semua tidak selancar yang ia harapkan...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Fake Boyfriend

Summary : Karena naruto , mantan nya datang ke konoha dan mengatakan dia akan membawa pulang kekasihnya yang baru , membuat neji terpaksa berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih juga. Dan naruto akan datang dalam waktu 2 hari, dengan berat hati neji meminta bantuan sasuke sang sahabat.

Pairing : SasuNeji , NaruNeji many more…

Warning : AU, OOC tingkat akut, Bl , typo , kurang deskripsi , etc.. harap maklum saya pemula …

Umur para pemain : rata rata berusia antara 18 tahun , ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMA.

Chapter 1

"Lalu … apa hubungannya dengan ku ?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata hitam dengan rambut hitam yang seperti hawk sembari melipat lengannya di dadanya.

"hh.. kau tahu … hanya kau yang bisa aku minta tolong.." jawab pemuda berambut panjang coklat dengan mata lavendarnya

"neji.. aku paham kalau si dobe itu akan kembali kekonoha membuat kau gelisah tetapi mengapa kau harus melibatkan aku juga?"sasuke menatap sahabat nya sejak kecilnya itu.  
>"sudah kukatakan… sasuke… naruto semalam menelepon kalau ia akan berkunjung kembali kesini serta membawa pacar barunya itu…"neji tanpa sadar memainkan ujung rambutnya yang memang tidak ia ikat<p>

"kh.. lalu?" sasuke masih tidak sabar, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin ikut campur mengenai hubungan diantara mereka berdua terlalu dalam.

"seperti yang aku bilang tadi, naruto bercerita panjang kali lebar mengenai kekasih barunya itu, membuat kuping ku panas , terlebih lagi ia berkata akan membawa kekasih nya itu kemari , jadi .. aku… terpaksa mengatakan kalau aku…"  
>"kalau kau apa?" sasuke ketus<p>

"uhm.. kalau aku juga udah punya pacar baru…" neji menempelkan kedua jarinya telunjuknya dan memalingkan pandangannya kea rah lain .

"huh? ..Oh no… no… no… gak da! Aku gak mau ikutan .." sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya

"please..hanya kau harapanku sasuke.. besok naruto udah datang.. ya… kumohon " neji menerjang sasuke sehingga sasuke terjatuh dan membuat neji berada di atas sasuke ."ukh… bangun.. kau berat tahu" kata sasuke mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan agar warna wajahnya tidak berubah seperti udang rebus.

"hai.. gomen…." Neji bengkit perlahan dan menarik sasuke

"lepas" tangan neji menahan lengan sasuke

"please…" neji mengeluarkan puppy eyed no jutsunya

"…" sasuke tidak melihat kearah neji karena jika ia melihat maka ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak

"please…"neji makin menjadi , sasuke bertahan kurang lebih 1 menit ( yak selamat sasuke itu rekor baru mu karena selama ini sasuke langsung aja setuju).

"ok.. tapi .." neji udah loncat loncat aja kegirangan

"hahahaha.. aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi si baka naruto besok.. liat aja .. kau tidak akan bisa menyombong lagi didepanku .. take that uzumaki naruto!" neji menunjuk kearaha poster band yang beranggota 5 orang yang merupakan naruto salah satunya , poster itu penuh coret coret yang di berikan neji. Gambar naruto yang paling parah coretannya.

'hh.. dia tidak akan mendengarkan ku …' sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"ih ya sasuke.. nanti kau harus menyakinkan banget ya.. aku gak mau sib aka itu tahu.." kata neji setelah kelelahan lompat lompat.

"hn… terserah kau saja' sasuke duduk kembali dan meminum jus tomat yang telah di sediakan neji

"ok.." neji juga duduk , saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kamar neji, kamarnya hanya di cat dengan warna putih dan coklat muda , kamar yang cukup luas itu juga dilengkapi kamar mandi bathtub beserta showernya. TV plasma 21 inch , tempat tidur ukurang king size, yup singkatnya neji anak orang kaya… sasuke sang sahabat yang juga anak orang kaya hanya berjarak 2 rumah dari rumah neji , mereka bersahabat sejak TK, sejak dulu mereka selalu satu sekolah dan selalu satu kelas , mereka juga merupakan target dari para gadis , fanbase mereka jika digabungkan bisa 90% populasi para wanita di sekolah mereka .. sayang harapan para gadis itu pupus saat 2 tahun yang lalu neji menyatakan cinta kepada pemuda orange dan ajaib.. uhuk maksudnya uzumaki naruto, dan naruto menerimanya . Tetapi tepat 1 tahun yang lalu naruto di tawarkan pekerjaan sebagai anggota band naruto pun meninggalkan konoha dan berangkat ke suna., awalnya neji dan naruto melakukan long distance relationship , tetapi baru 3 bulan naruto sudah melakukan pemutusan sepihak dan membuat neji terpuruk sejak itu , jika mengingat hal itu .. jujur saja sasuke sudah ingin menghampiri naruto di suna dan menghajarnya habis habisan , karena telah membuat sahabat tersayangnya… tunggu tadi ia bilang apa? Ah pokoknya sasuke masih tidak bisa memaafkan si dobe itu, Ia tidak ingin neji terluka lagi…

"ke…" neji menguncang tubuh sasuke

'hn?"  
>"kau ngantuk ya? Jangan tidur di kursi , di kasur aja gih.." neji menarik lengan sasuke<p>

"hm.. yeah…" sasuke memang ngantuk banget dia membiarkan saja neji menggeret dirinya ke tempat tidur yang nyaman dan hangat itu

"ok.. met tidur "ya neji mematika lampu mejanya

"hm.. " sasuke dan neji tidur bersisian.

To be continue….

A/N : Yippie… akhirnya bisa posting cerita juga… kritik dan saran di terima , asal jangan kasar kasar ya ngeflame ya …ja ne….


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Fake Boyfriend

Disclaimare : Masa' sih Kishimoto yang punya….*di lempar kunai *

Summary : Karena naruto , mantan nya datang ke konoha dan mengatakan dia akan membawa pulang kekasihnya yang baru , membuat neji terpaksa berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih juga. Dan naruto akan datang dalam waktu 2 hari, dengan berat hati neji meminta bantuan sasuke sang sahabat.

Pairing : SasuNeji , NaruNeji many more…

Warning : AU, OOC tingkat akut, Bl , typo , kurang deskripsi , etc.. harap maklum saya pemula …

Umur para pemain: rata rata berusia antara 18 tahun , ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMA.

Chapter 2

"Hm… matikan lampunya … silau sekali …" neji menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal nya. Sasuke yang sudah bangun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah sahabat yang sekarang menjadi pacar pura pura nya … hm.. pacar…*pura puranya jangan lupa sasuke..*

"Oy… neji.. bangun…" sasuke menguncang pelan pundak neji. "Hm… lampunya terang sekali sih.. matiin aja donk…" neji malah menarik selimut tebalnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu. " Dasar baka.. gimana caranya matiin sinar matahari coba.. udah ah.. cepat bangun .. aku tahu kau bukan morning person tapi kalau gini terus nanti kita bisa telat …" sasuke menarik erat selimut neji , neji yang berusaha menahan selimutnya malah membuat dirinya ikut terseret sehingga neji jatuh dari tempat tidur dan sasuke juga ikut terjengkang karena kehilangan keseimbangannya, cukup sakit bagi tubuh bagian belakang sasuke yang terhantam lantai serta tubuh neji yang ikut menimpanya itu , dan saat itu lah seorang gadis lugu nan polos masuk kekamar neji , niatnya yang murni hanya untuk membangunkan kakak tersayangnya itu malah membuat ia harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat gadis itu bakal pingsan *ok lebay abis *

"apa apa an sih sasuke.. " neji masih setengah ngantuk sehingga belum menyadari posisi nya tersebut.

"ukh.. ini kedua kalinya kau menindisku neji…" sasuke lagi lagi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan warna merah dari wajahnya tersebut.

"nii san.. hm… maaf t tapi.. uhm…" gadis itu sudah memerah banget seperti akan meledak

"eh … hinata .." neji baru menyadari ada hinata di depan pintu nya dan melihat ke arah sasuke

"huh… kenapa kau ada dibawahku ?" tanya neji polos membuat hinata dan sasuke pada sweatdrop

'anak ini .. benar benar deh… hh apa yang aku su.. eh apa?' inner sasuke

'nii san … dan sasuke kun… hot..' ternyata saudara saudara hinata adalah penggemar yaoi sejati.

"hm.. ma maaf kalau m mengganggu " hinata langsung ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan apa yang ia asumsikan sebagai sepasang sejoli itu.

"heh? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya neji yang masih berada di atas sasuke

"neji …"  
>"hn?"<br>"minggir gak" sasuke mendorong pelan neji

"ah ya… gomen ne.. tapi kok aku bisa diatas kamu …di lantai lagi?" neji masih menguap dan mengucek matanya itu

"aku menarik selimutmu tapi kau tidak mau melepaskannya dan malah membuat kita terjatuh " jelas sasuke singkat

"oh.. kalau begitu aku akan buru buru deh , hm..kau sudah mandi ya?" tanya neji melihat sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya itu.

"tentu saja , memangnya aku kau yang butuh waktu 1 jam untuk siap siap?" ledek sasuke yang dibalas tonjokan maut di lengan kanannya dari neji.

"sakit tahu…" keluh sasuke sembari mengusap lengannya itu. " biarin aja" kata neji cuek , ia mengambil handuknya dan menuju kamar mandinya

"oy neji .. aku tunggu kau di ruang makan ya" kata sasuke sebelum neji menutup pintu kamar mandinya

"ya.." balas neji

Sasuke pun meninggalkan kamar neji dan menuju kebawah , sesampainya sasuke di ruang makan ia mendapati paman neji dan kedua sepupu neji sedang menikmati sarapan.

"pagi paman , hinata , hanabi" sapa sasuke ramah.

"pagi sasuke" jawab hyuuga hiashi sang pemilik rumah.

"pagi sasuke nii ,mana neji nii? Tanya hanabi sembari mengoles selai coklat ke rotinya.

"lagi mandi" sasuke duduk di samping hanabi dan ia mengambil 2 lembar roti dan saus tomat.

"ckckck.. sasuke nii aku tahu kau penggemar berat tomat tapi mana enak roti pake saus tomat aja … makan juga telur goreng ini . " Hanabi mengambilkan selembar telur goreng setengah matang di atas piring sasuke.

"hey.. suka suka ku donk… kenapa kau lebih bawel dibanding ibuku sih ?" tanya sasuke heran pada tingkah anak berusia 12 tahun itu.

"biarin aja" jawab hanabi sekenanya

"h hanabi akan memerankan d.. drama di sekolahnya .." kata hinata pelan.

"heh.. yang benar ?" tanya sasuke sembari memakan roti saus tomat nya itu , telur nya tidak ia makan karena ia memang tidak suka.

"hm hm" hanabi mengangguk semangat.

"d dan ia mendapat peran sebagai kakak tertua " kata hinata seolah olah menerangkan tingkah hanabi ke sasuke itu.

"oh.. jadi ini hanya untuk acting?" tanya sasuke menunjuk ke telur yang di abaikan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

"yea…" jawab hanabi.

"dasar kau ini…" sasuke mengacak ngacak rambut hanabi

"hey.. butuh waktu 1 jam untuk ku mengatur rambutku kau dengan mudahnya membuatnya kusut.." kata hanabi

'hahahaha… kau dan neji sama saja jika menyangkut rambut " tawa sasuke

"apa nya yang sama sasuke?" tanya neji yang baru selesai bersiap siap , ia sudah kelihatan rapi dan wangi bagi sasuke

"ah.. akhirnya kau selesai juga" kata sasuke

"hm.. pagi semuanya" kata neji sopan

"pagi.. duduk dan sarapan dulu " kata hiashi yang sedari tadi membaca Koran , karena ia telah selesai sarapan.

"iya .." neji pun duduk disamping hinata dan ia mengambil 2 lembar roti, mentega dan keju.

"neji … aku lupa bilang kalau hari ini kita akan pulang telat , karena ada rapat persiapan pentas budaya 2 minggu lagi " kata sasuke ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh rotinya minus si telur goreng.

"oh.. ok.. kalau begitu kita tidak perlu menjemput naruto di bandara nanti " kata neji

"naruto? uzumaki naruto?" tanya hanabi ia memandang kaget ke arah neji

"hm.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya neji

"dia akan datang ke konoha? Sungguh?" matanya hanabi berbinar binar.

" iya… dia bilang kemarin kalau ia akan mengunjungi konoha selama kurang lebih 1 bulan… " kata neji

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya sasuke

"kenapa? Omg .. uzumaki naruto dan band nya 'The Lucifer' mereka itu sudah terkenal banget bukan? Eh.. tunggu dulu.. kok nii san bisa kenal naruto?" tanya hanabi terkejut

"hanabi .. kau ini lupa ya , naruto dan aku kan pernah kencan 1 tahun yang lalu " kata neji membuat hiashi tersedak pada teh yang ia minum , sungguh tingkah yang sangat bukan hyuuga.

"eh paman tidak apa apa kan?" tanya neji polos

"ah ya.. tidak apa apa" jawab hiashi. Sungguh mempunyai keponakan seperti neji membuat hiashi sudah sering dikejutkan , bukannya hiashi tidak menyadari .er.. bagaimana menyebutkannya dengan sopan ya.. er… keistimewaan keponakannya jika tidak ingin mengatakan keanehan , hiashi sungguh menyayangi neji seperti anaknya sendiri , hiashi mengetahu kalau neji itu berkencan dengan naruto 1 tahun yang lalu , juga masalah pemutusan secara sepihak dari naruto , bukan hanya itu hiashi juga sudah menduga kalau sasuke , yang selama ini hanya dianggap sahabat oleh neji juga ada rasa pada keponakannya tersebut ,' hh pesona hyuuga memang sulit di abaikan ' inner hiashi narsis.

"Tenang aja nii aku Cuma bercanda tahu… aku hanya melatih ekspresi kaget ku saja" kata hanabi santai sembari mengipas ngipas jemarinya di depan neji .

"huh?" neji berkedut tidak mengerti dengan tingkah sepupu mudanya itu.

"hanabi akan memerankan drama di sekolahnya " kata sasuke sembari meneguk habis susu coklatnya.

"kau ini .. tapi acting mu boleh juga , memangnya drama apa yang akan kau mainkan?" tanya neji ia juga sudah hampir selesai sarapan

"kalau tidak salah judulnya 3 babi kecil dan serigala" jawaban hanabi membuat neji dan sasuke tertawa

"ahaha.. kau mah lebih cocok jadi serigalanya " kata neji

"uh huh…maunya juga gitu , cuma sensei bilang aku terlalu imut buat jadi serigala " bela hanabi sembari menggembungkan pipinya

"ya .. kapan pementasannya hanabi ?" tanya neji setelah puas tertawa, bahkan hiashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi mereka semua , hinata juga ikut tertawa

"2 minggu lagi kok.. sama kaya' festival SMA " kata hanabi

"oh .. begitu.. ok kalau kami sempat kami pasti nonton kata sasuke

'janji ya"  
>"iya"<p>

"nah.. sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat sebentar lagi masuk bukan?" tanya hiashi , ia melipat kembali Koran pagi itu dan menaruhnya di samping piringnya yang kotor.

" baik.. kami berangkat dulu ya.. " kata neji dan hinata

"ya hati hati "jawab hiashi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku mereka semua.

Mereka berempat keluar dari rumah besar itu menuju mobil yang telah menunggu mereka diluar gerbang

"selamat pagi neji san , sasuke san , hinata san dan hanabi san" sapa supir keluarga hyuuga yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan dasi putih di lehernya.

"pagi Hayate" jawab neji

Mereka pun masuk ke mobil bmw putih itu dan segera menuju sekolah.

To be continue….

A/N : huaaaa akhirnya bisa update juga.. huf.. uas udah kelar.. tapi tumpukan update masih banyak.. malah curhat

Eniwei.. aku harap banyak yang menikmati chapter ini ya.. memang kurang deskripsi .. banyak kale…

Review please….


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Fake Boyfriend

Disclaimer : Masa' sih Kishimoto yang punya….*di lempar kunai *

Summary : Karena Naruto , mantan nya datang ke konoha dan mengatakan dia akan membawa pulang kekasihnya yang baru , membuat Neji terpaksa berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih juga. Dan Naruto akan datang dalam waktu 2 hari dengan berat hati Neji meminta bantuan Sasuke sang sahabat.

Pairing : SasuNeji , NaruNeji many more…

Warning : AU, OOC tingkat akut, Bl , typo , kurang deskripsi , etc.. Harap maklum saya pemula.

Umur para pemain: rata rata berusia antara 18 tahun , ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMA.

Chapter 3

Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu

"_Neji !" seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan mata sebiru langit berlarian di koridor sekolah menuju ke arah seorang pemuda berambut panjang coklat yang sedang melihat kearah luar jendela._

"_Naruto , ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu lembut. _

"_Aku kemarin audisi sebagai Penyanyi dan ada Produser yang tertarik untuk mengkontrakku." Jawab Naruto sembari memeluk erat Neji._

"_Sungguh ? Wah, selamat ya, aku tahu suaramu indah , tetapi sampai mendapat kontrak ? Kau hebat Naruto" Neji berkata dengan tulus sembari tersenyum kearah Naruto , ia pun membalas pelukannya._

"_Tentu kan aku sudah bilang , aku pasti akan menjadi Penyanyi no 1 di Jepang" kata naruto . Saat itu sudah sore hari , sehingga tidak banyak murid yang berada di sekolah lagi. Hanya siswa yang mengikuti ekskul dan para anggota Osis yang sibuk. Neji adalah Ketua Osis , sedangkan Naruto kekasihnya merupakan anggota dari Klub Music._

"_hm.. siapa saja yang sudah tahu berita ini , Naruto?" tanya Neji , ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto._

"_Kau yang pertama, karena kau yang paling mempercayai kemampuanku , Neji." kata - kata Naruto membuat Neji memerah karena merasa istimewa._

"_Thanks…" Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lantai._

"_Aih, kau manis sekali jika begini " Naruto memberikan ciuman singkat pada pipi Neji yang mana membuat Neji lebih merah dari pada udang rebus._

_End Flashback_

"Nii san ,udah sampai ! " Hanabi yang duduk di bagian belakang menguncang - guncangkan bahu Neji yang duduk di depan. Sedari tadi dirinya memang hanya melihat kearah jendela tanpa menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai.

"Ah , iya" Neji mengambil tas sekolahnya,ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil . Hayate sang supir membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di samping mereka berdua telah membuka pintunya sendiri.

" Apakah anda semua perlu saya jemput?" tanya Hayate . "Aku dan Sasuke akan pulang telat . Kau nanti jemput Hinata dan Hanabi saja. Aku akan pulang bareng Sasuke ." kata Neji , ia agak sedikit mengantuk.

"Baiklah saya permisi dahulu , Selamat belajar." hayate membungkuk hormat , ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawa pergi mobil tersebut dari halaman parkiran Perguruan KONOHA.

"Kalau gitu aku duluan ya, dah." Hanabi segera berlarian menuju sekelompok siswi SMP yang telah menunggu nya di depan gerbang.

"Ya, hati hati." kata Hinata lembut . " Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai" kata Sasuke. " hm" Hinata dan Neji hanya mengangguk kecil , mereka pun menuju bangunan megah itu . Perguruan KONOHA memang terdiri dari 3 bangunan utama yaitu SD KONOHA , SMP KONOHA dan SMA KONOHA. Di bagian depan adalah gedung SMA sedangkan di bagian kanan adalah SMP dan di bagian kiri adalah SD untuk bagian paling belakang terdapat Aula besar yang cukup menampung 3000 orang . Perguruan Konoha memang salah satu perguruan termahal dan terbagus di Jepang.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas mereka banyak yang memberikan hormat dan salam kepada mereka bertiga. Para gadis mengelu - ngelukan kedua pangeran sekolah , sedangkan para pria mencuri curi pandang kepada putri sekolah mereka itu.

Menjadi Ketua Osis tentunya membuat semua orang mengenal seorang Hyuuga Neji. Menjadi Wakil Ketua Osis juga sudah pasti membuat semua orang mengenal Uchiha Sasuke , sedangkan Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Ketua dari Klub memasak yang sudah sering membawa pulang tropy dari lomba tingkat Kecamatan ampe tingkat Nasional.(kaya' nya Hinata lebih hebat ya? Author di gebuk Sasuke dan Neji. )

Mereka bertiga dimata para siswa dan siswi SMA KONOHA sangat sempurna , terutama bagi para fans sejatinya .

"Neji nii san , Sasuke kun aku masuk dulu ya, sampai jumpa" Hinata memasuki kelasnya yang ada di lantai 2 itu. Hinata masih kelas XI.

"Ok, yang rajin ya!" Neji menepuk pelan kepala Hinata dan di balas anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kenapa setiap kali Hinata masuk kelas kau selalu saja tampak khawatir sih?" Sasuke mengacuhkan pandangan serta bisikan yang diberikan para gadis yang lewat di depan mereka berdua.

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja akhir - akhir ini aku mendengar rumor." Neji masih memperhatikan Hinata dari balik jendela dan membuat anak anak yang berada di kelas terkikik geli karena melihat Neji yang melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

'Ukh.. Nii san ini.' Batin Hinata menunduk menahan malu.

"Kh, ayo! Bel sudah berbunyi." Sasuke menggeret lengan kiri Neji. " Iya iya, gak usah ditarik aku gak bakal kabur." Neji agak menggerutu. Mereka segera naik ke lantai 3. "Memangnya rumor apa yang kau dengar?" Tanya Sasuke saat di koridor lantai 3 , bagaimanapun juga ia penasaran. " Mengenai , banyaknya pemuda yang mengincar Hinata terutama di kelasnya." Neji mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Sasuke. " Hah? Begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke ia sampai berhenti dan memandang tak percaya kepada Neji. " Kenapa memangnya? " Neji juga ikut berhenti. Hampir semua murid telah memasuki kelas mereka masing masing sehingga hanya mereka yang masih di koridor.

"Kau ini, itu mah bukan rumor." Sasuke kembali melangkah secepatnya , ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. 'Percayalah kepada Neji kalau hanya ia satu satunya yang tidak menyadari pesona yang dimiliki Hinata.' Batin Sasuke.

"Oy! Sasuke, apa maksudmu itu?" Neji mengejar Sasuke yang telah hampir sampai di kelas mereka memang yang paling pojok.

"Neji! Saingan abadiku !" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam model bob dan mata hitam plus alis yang super duper tebal berlarian dari arah belakang Neji dan Sasuke.

"Pagi juga Lee." Sapa Neji dengan kalem, sedangkan Sasuke tidak menggubriskan anak yang sejak 6 tahun yang lalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai saingan abadi Neji itu.

"Pagi yang indah untukmu juga Sasuke !" Lee menepuk keras punggung Sasuke sehingga ia agak terhuyung kedepan.

"Lee, kau ini berisik sekali " kata Sasuke sembari mengusap punggung nya itu. ' Sial banget sih hari ini , pagi pagi udah jatuh dari kasur, lalu di timpa Neji , ditambah pukulan dari Lee , bisa patah punggung ku ini.' Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat Sasuke agak memerah wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di depan kelas ? Cepat duduk !" Bentakkan dari seorang guru galak membuat mereka bertiga agak berjingkat kecil. "Baik , Orochimaru Sensei." Mereka segera menempati bangku masing masing. Suasana kelas yang tadinya menyerupai pasar tiba - tiba berubah menjadi kuburan di malam hari. Orochimaru adalah guru pelajaran Biologi. Entah Karena tampangnya yang mirip campuran Voldemort dan Sadako atau lebih dikenal sebagai kuntilanak versi Jepang atau memang hawa yang dimiliki oleh Orochimaru itu yang membuat satu kelas… bukan , seluruh murid SMA KONOHA ketakutan begitu.

"Kalian dalam waktu 6 bulan lagi akan menjalani ujian . Dan banyak siswa yang gagal dalam ujian saya karena mereka menganggap remeh mata pelajaran ini . Tahun ini saya tidak akan memberikan remedial seperti tahun sebelumnya , karena itu kalian harus benar - benar belajar . Tidak boleh ada yang berisik selama saya mengajar! Mengerti itu?" Pandangan yang diberikan Orochimaru kepada murid murid itu membuat semuanya agak merinding disko.

"Mengerti tidak?" Orochimaru menaikkan nadanya 1 oktaf membuat semua murid berjamaah menjawab AMIN eh salah yang benar adalah kata IYA.

"Bagus, sekarang mari kita mulai." Oh sungguh hari yang sangat panjang menanti Para murid kelas XII – IPA – 1.

Murid - murid segera membuka buku pelajaran Biologi mereka yang setebal novel Harry Potter yang ke empat. Ya tebal sekali bukan? Bedanya antara Novel itu dan buku Biologi adalah novel menyenangkan untuk dibaca , sedangkan Biologi terlebih lagi yang isinya cuma tulisan doang , ukh sungguh pingin cepat - cepat lulus dan membakar buku terkutuk itu saja . ( author berbicara dari pengalaman, ok gak segitunya sih. )

"Baiklah kalian buka Bab 4 mengenai system reproduksi hewan melata." Orochimaru duduk di kursinya dan menatap satu persatu siswanya itu. "Nara Shikamaru ! Bangun dan baca dengan keras dari halaman 50 sampai halaman 55 !" Orochimaru melemparkan sebuah spidol kearah bagian pojok kiri belakang kelas dimana Shikamaru duduk dan menikmati tidur paginya. "Huah, merepotkan saja." Kata shikamaru sembari menguap , untungnya hal itu tidak didengar Orochimaru , kalau sampai ia tahu. Mungkin saat itu juga Shikamaru sudah berada satu kandang dengan ular - ular kesayangannya Orochimaru yang berada di rumahnya itu.

Sebenarnya kalau memperhatikan jam dinding kelas , waktu yang digunakan untuk belajar biologi hanya 45 menit saja. Karena dalam seminggu 2 kali pelajaran tersebut diberikan kepada para murid , akan tetapi entah mengapa rasanya lebih lama dari pada sinetron di salah satu stasiun Tv yang memutar jam tayang selama 3 jam itu. ( Huf author juga bingung. )

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran pertama berakhir , sudah dianggap sebagai penyelamat jiwa bagi siswa siswi kelas XII – IPA – 1.

"Ya , pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kerjakan tugas kelompok yang akan dikumpulkan 2 minggu lagi dan ingat jangan mencantumkan nama anggota yang tidak kerja !" Orochimaru segera mengambil tas kerjanya serta beberapa buku tebal dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Setelah derap kaki nya tidak terdengar , layaknya para pedagang liar yang ngumpet takut kena razia dan setelah aman maka pasar pun kembali dibuka.

"Osh! Ini baru namanya semangat masa muda! Lee berdiri dari bangkunya sembari menonjokkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Lee, diamlah" kata Neji yang duduk di belakang Lee. "Kau tidak bersemangat? Kenapa?" Lee membalikkan badannya dan menghadap penuh ke arah Neji yang menempelkan dagunya pada meja. " Hanya mengantuk." Neji membalikkan kepalanya ke arah kiri menghadap jendela. "Lee , biarkan saja dia sendiri." Ujar Sasuke yang memasang Earphone Ipod Nano nya. Ia duduk sebangku dengan Neji. Sasuke lalu memasangkan salah satu Earphone tersebut ke telinga kiri Neji. Lee tampak cemberut dan kembali ke asalnya , maksudnya ke tempat duduknya dan terlihat berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya Tenten.

"Rapat hari ini pasti lama." Neji mengubah posisi duduknya , sekarang ia bersandar pada bangkunya dan menaruh earphone tersebut ke telinga kanannya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi dateline festival 2 minggu lagi bukan?" Ujar Sasuke dengan mata tertutup , mereka sedang mendengarkan lagunya Jessie J 'Price Tag'. ( Author sembari mendengarkan lagu itu juga , money it's not important ! *digebuk karena gak nyambung.)

"Huf, kenapa juga aku terima jabatan sebagai Ketua Osis itu ya?" Neji juga ikut memejamkan matanya . "Entahlah, aku juga bingung kau yang lelet seperti ini mampu menjadi Ketua." Sasuke kembali mendapatkan tonjokan cuma - cuma dari Neji di bagian bahu kanannya. Mereka berasa didunia milik berdua saja , tanpa memperhatikan tatapan dari para murid di kelas itu. Bagaimanapun juga fans mereka berdua itu ada di kelas. Ya begitulah nasib para fans yang hanya bisa melihat idola mereka dari jauh.

"Orochimaru Sensei keterlaluan." Keluh seorang gadis yang berambut serupa dengan warna bunga sakura. Namanya pun sama seperti bunga itu. "Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Sakura." Ujar sahabat sekaligus rival cintanya, Ino. "Memang, sudah jelas - jelas kita akan sibuk mempersiapkan stand untuk festival. Malah nambah kerjaan kelompok." Ujar gadis manis bercepol dua . Pembicaraan para gadis di depan Neji dan Sasuke juga membuat mereka setuju.

"Kelompoknya kapan dibagikan?" tanya Sasuke pada Tenten yang memang duduk di depannya."Diputuskan sendiri, karena katanya tugas ini ringan , ya jadinya satu kelompok cukup dua orang saja. Palingan sebangku juga jadinya" Ujar salah satu gadis yang tidak menjadi fans dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu. "Materinya Bab 4 itu juga ya?" Tanya Neji tetapi Tenten segera memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.' Apa apaan sih dia itu? Setiap kali aku tanya pasti mencuekkan ku saja, hmph dasar gadis aneh.' Batin Neji kesel. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, bukannya apa – apa Sasuke itu cukup sadar dengan pesona dan kharisma yang ia miliki ke teman - teman dan penggemarnya itu , menjadi keturunan dari orang narsis * di katon Sasuke* sudah pasti membuat Sasuke sadar akan rasa suka seseorang atau sekedar rasa kagum kepadanya . Kalau masalah Neji, ia lain soal. Padahal sepengetahuan Sasuke , keluarga Hyuuga juga termasuk kumpulan orang – orang ternasis di dunia.*Kali ini dapat Jyuuken bergilir dari para Hyuuga.* Hanya Neji yang tidak bisa membedakan perasaan yang ditujukan kepadanya , Naruto saja harus usaha dengan semedi ke gunung 7 malam dengan 7 macam kembang dan menyan untuk mendapat pencerahan dalam usaha menjadikan Neji pacarnya . Ok Sasuke lebay , yang benar Naruto usaha selama 7 bulan untuk meluluhkan hati Neji. Sasuke saja yang nggak pernah usaha , coba kalau ia tidak menganut pepatah jeruk makan jeruk eh salah , jangan berpacaran dengan sahabat nanti putus jadi musuh . Sudah pasti ia hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Neji * jadi tambah ngaco aja. Eniwei balik ke keadaan kelas.*

"Kakashi Sensei benar - benar lama ya." Ujar Neji. "Hm hm tidak seperti Guy Sensei yang selalu tepat waktu !" Lee ikut nimbrung. "Kalau Kakashi Sensei selalu datang saat 15 menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertamanya selesai maka Guy Sensei selalu datang 15 menit lebih awal dari jam Olahraga dimulai." Ujar Shikamaru yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Shikamaru memang duduk di bagian belakang Neji.

"Iya juga ya" mereka mengangguk anggukkan kepala layaknya figuran di dashboard mobil. Kakashi adalah guru Matematika mereka , semestinya sebagai guru yang baik sudah pasti harus datang tepat waktu . Agar tidak di cap makan gaji buta. Tetapi bagi para murid – murid itu adalah anugerah yang terindah * kaya' judul lagu.*

Dengan sisa waktu luang 35 menit , kelas yang seharusnya menjadi teladan karena ada dua anggota penting Osis malah semakin ribut. Saking ributnya , sudah di ibaratkan seperti demo kenaikan BBM dan harga sembako karena mau puasa. Hh kelas dimana - mana ya sama , namanya juga gejolak masa muda * Lee memasang pose nice guy nya.*

To be Continue…

A/N : Kepada para pembaca dan yang telah mereview cerita ini saya ucapkan "Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu"

Terutama kepada **Zero Reflection** yang telah memberikan banyak masukan kepada saya terkait 2 chapter sebelumnya . Review dari kalian semua yang menambah semangat saya dalam menulis fanfiction. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!

Dan maaf ya jika chapter ini kurang panjang. Sasuneji nya juga cuma dikit , narutonya cuma sebaris ,hh saya memang payah…tetapi semoga tetap menghibur anda semua ya .Last but not least review please…


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Fake Boyfriend

Disclaimer : Masa' sih Kishimoto yang punya….*di lempar kunai *

Summary : Karena Naruto , mantannya datang ke Konoha dan mengatakan dia akan membawa pulang kekasihnya yang baru , membuat Neji terpaksa berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih juga. Dan Naruto akan datang dalam waktu 2 hari dengan berat hati Neji meminta bantuan Sasuke sang sahabat.

Pairing : SasuNeji , NaruNeji many more…

Warning : AU, OOC tingkat akut, Bl , typo , kurang deskripsi , etc.. Harap maklum saya pemula.

Umur para pemain : rata rata berusia antara 18 tahun , ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMA.

Chapter 4

Kazekage Entertaiment adalah salah satu perusahaan music yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Mereka terkenal dengan pencetak bintang baru dan kesuksesannya. Karena itu saat satu tahun yang lalu sang produser mengadakan audisi untuk mengisi posisi lead singer yang saat itu belum mereka temukan di Suna , mereka pun meluaskan pencarian sampai ke konoha. Potensi di sana ternyata lebih banyak dan saat itulah Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan gaya polosnya memasuki ruang audisi dan menyanyikan Don't Cry membuat semua juri terhanyut. Saat itu juga sang produser yakin kalau Naruto lah yang cocok menjadi lead singer di band yang keempat anggotanya telah mereka audisi sebelumnya.

**Di Apartement Bougenville Suna**

"Hey, apa kalian sudah selesai mengepak barang?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde model spike pendek dengan mata biru langit, ia memakai kaos orange dan celana cargo hitam.

"Sudah, tinggal menunggu Matsuri menjemput kita." Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut pendek merah yang menyala - nyala seperti api , ia memakai kacamata hitam , Jacket hitam dengan kaos merah didalamnya dan celana jeans.

"Naruto, apa kau begitu kangennya dengan kota kelahiranmu itu ? Sedari tadi kau selalu melihat ke arah jam terus." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang potongan rambutnya sama seperti Naruto. Ia memakai Kaos putih dan celana jeans hitam.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa putih yang nyaman itu.

"Ck ck ck, temper sekali. Padahal satu tahun yang lalu kau itu tidak seperti ini." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan mata hitam tersenyum sinis , ia duduk di samping Naruto.

"Shino ada dimana Kiba ? Kita sudah mau berangkat tapi mengapa ia belum datang juga ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto, Shino bilang kalau ia akan menyusul ke bandara nanti. Ia masih ada pemotretan iklan." Ujar Gaara , ia melemparkan jeruk ke Naruto yang dengan singgap ia tangkap.

"Betul Naru, dengarkan apa yang dikatakan kekasihmu itu." Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsunya itu. Naruto hanya mendelik tidak suka ke arah Sai.

'Huf… mereka selalu saja seperti itu, ah malas nggak ada Shino, andai aku bisa ikut dia.' Batin Kiba, ia menatap bosan ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara reality show 'Kucingku bisa terbang'.

"Naru, kau kan mantan anak SMA Konoha bukan ?" Tanya Sai. "Ya, memangnya kenapa ?" Entah mengapa sejak melihat Sai ada rasa tidak suka yang dimiliki Naruto kepadanya , mungkin karena sikap, warna rambut dan matanya yang mirip seseorang yang selama ini selalu menjadi penghalangnya dulu.*uhuk sasuke uhuk*

"Hm, kudengar dari kenalanku di Konoha, dua minggu lagi mereka akan mengadakan festival budaya." Kata - kata Sai membuat Naruto berkenyit. 'Semalam Neji tidak mengatakan apa apa kepadaku.' Batin Naruto.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Naruto. "Kau ini memang baka ya" Sai hampir saja di hajar Naruto kalau ia tidak di tahan Gaara dan Kiba. "Sudahlah kalian berdua ini , seperti anjing dan kucing saja." Komen Kiba.

"Naruto, tenanglah." Kata Gaara dengan kalem."Kau ini memang selalu nyari ribut." Naruto kembali duduk , sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau saja yang mudah terpancing emosi." Jawab Sai santai ia memanjangkan kedua kakinya di atas meja di depannya.

"Sai, kembali ke topik tadi, apa hubungannya dengan kita ?" Tanya Gaara.

"Mereka masih belum menemukan band yang cocok untuk mengisi di akhir penghujung acara, karena itu mereka menawarkan kita." Jawab Sai. "Lalu apa Matsuri sudah tahu ?" Matsuri adalah seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tahun dan ia menjadi manajer dari band mereka itu.

"Sudah. Tapi kepastiannya belum tahu. Mereka juga masih menimbang - nimbang." Kata Sai. Kemudian terdengar bel rumah berbunyi. Kiba pun segera berlarian menuju pintu masuk dan ternyata Matsuri yang datang.

"Ayo,kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Matsuri dengan senyum. " Ya" Jawab mereka.

Keempat anggota The Lucifer pun meninggalkan apartement yang mereka tempati bersama itu. Apartement mereka di lantai 9. Saat keluar dari pintu masuk lobby utama mereka pun disambut dengan teriakan para fans dan para wartawan yang mengetahui kunjungan mereka ke Konoha selama satu bulan penuh itu.

"Apakah kunjungan ini dalam rangka promosi album kedua ?" Kilatan cahaya kamera menyirami mereka semua. "Apakah benar kalau kalian akan manggung di sebuah festival sekolah di Konoha?" "Apakah benar rumor yang mengatakan ada diantara anggota kalian yang berpacaran?" "Apakah benar…" Para wartawan dan Photographer berdesak - desakkan mengikuti ke empat anggota Lucifer itu. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam limousine hitam yang telah di persiapkan untuk membawa mereka ke bandara.

"Huf, para wartawan menyebalkan" Decak Naruto. "Telinga mereka tajam sekali bukan." Ujar Sai. "Ya, aku setuju dengan mu padahal itu baru tawaran tetapi mereka sudah mengetahuinya saja " Ujar Gaara. "Maksudku bukan itu, berhati - hatilah kalian para lover birds. Saat ini pintu punya mata dan dinding punya kuping." Sai memejamkan matanya. "Ck, tidak perlu kau ingatkan juga sudah tahu." Kata Naruto sinis.

'Anak anak ini, hh tugas ku sebagai manajer sungguh berat.' Batin Shizune yang duduk di samping Kiba.

Perjalanan mencapai 1 jam , siang hari membuat jalanan tidak begitu padat karena masih jam mereka sampai di bandara mereka pun di kelilingi para fans dan wartawan. Mereka sampai di kawal beberapa pria berjas hitam untuk menghindari hal - hal yang tidak diinginkan.

**Di ruang tunggu kelas bisnis**

"Shino !" Kiba melambai - lambaikan tangannya. "Kau ini norak sekali, jelas - jelas ia hanya berjarak 10 meter kata Sai. "Biarin aja kek" Kata Kiba. Mereka tinggal menunggu pesawat, untuk perjalanan menuju Konoha dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 jam. Gaara terlihat tidak ingin diganggu , ia sedang mendengarkan Ipodnya sembari menutup matanya. Kiba dan Shino terlibat pembicaraan yang tidak ingin di ketahui Naruto karena melihat ekspresi yang Kiba punyai yaitu memerah dan memukul-mukul lengan dan bahu Shino. Sedang Sai yang terlihat sedang merayu seorang gadis yang membuat gadis itu sangat memerah. Naruto merasa bosan sehingga ia berencana untuk menghubungi Neji. 'Sudah jam 12 aku rasa dia sedang istirahat.' Naruto pun segera mencoba menghubungi mantannya itu. Cukup lama bagi Naruto menunggu sebelum terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"_Dobe, ada apa?"_ Tanya orang itu dengan nada malasnya. 'Huh? Ini nomor telepon Neji bukan ? Kenapa yang angkat malah si Teme itu ?' Batin Naruto ia sampai memeriksa kembali nomornya. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya secara nista begitu , dan orang itu tidak lain adalah sahabat dari mantannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Oy, kalau kau tidak ada perlu aku matikan ya."_ Sasuke hendak memutuskan telepon itu sebelum Naruto berbicara. "Teme ! Aku ada perlu sama Neji !" Kata Naruto ia agak berteriak membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya._ "Neji lagi di toilet, kau ingin kami menjemputmu kan nanti. Tidak bisa kami ada rapat OSIS. Sudah dulu ya bentar lagi masuk."_ Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Teme sialan, nggak dulu sampai sekarang nggak berubah !" Naruto menatap marah BBnya tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah membuka matanya, ia duduk di samping Naruto. "Cuma orang mengesalkan." Kata Naruto, ia memang belum pernah cerita apa - apa mengenai teman - temannya di Konoha dulu. 'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.' Batin Gaara.

**Di Kelas XII – IPA – 1**

"Hm, kenapa kau memegang Hp ku ?" Tanya Neji yang baru masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Tadi Naruto menelepon." Sasuke mengembalikan Hp tersebut. "Oh… memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Neji. "Entahlah, sambungannya jelek sekali , aku rasa ia menelepon di pesawat." Sasuke sengaja berbohong , bukannya apa - apa itu karena ia memang tidak sempat nanya. "Begitukah ? Kalau begitu kira - kira 3 jam lagi ia sampai ke Konoha ya." Neji memandang kearah langit. "Mungkin…" 'Syukur syukur kalau nggak nyampe.' Batin Sasuke , sepertinya ia agak cemburu melihat Neji yang tampak tidak sabar bertemu dengan mantannya itu.

"Sasuke… kira kira seperti apa ya , pacar barunya itu ?" Neji menatap sendu kearah Sasuke. Saat itu sebenarnya masih jam istirahat jadi kelas lumayan sepi dan ya Sasuke tadi berbohong juga ke Naruto. "Yang pasti tidak lebih manis darimu." Jawab Sasuke langsung tanpa berpikir apa apa.

"Begitukah…" Neji memang lemot, orang normal jika di katakan seperti itu sudah pasti akan malu , atau memerah tetapi yang Neji ekspresikan adalah tetap lesu. 'Anak ini…payah sekali dia.' Batin Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke mulai menyadari perasaannya itu semenjak Neji jadian dengan Naruto, oleh karena itu Sasuke suka sekali mengganggu ketika kedua sejoli itu berduaan , hampir tiap mereka kencan Sasuke selalu ikut. Dan ya, sekali lagi Neji sampai saat ini tidak menyadarinya. Ia pikir wajar saja jika sahabatnya ikut kemana pun ia pergi. Terlebih lagi sikap yang Sasuke tunjukkan ke Neji tidak pernah lebih. Lain soal dengan Naruto , semenjak pertama kali melihat Sasuke. Naruto pun tahu kalau Sasuke akan menjadi nyamuk penggangu di antara mereka, mungkin karena itu Naruto memutusi Neji batin Sasuke asal.

**Balik Ke Bandara Suna**

"Ayo pesawat sudah siap." Ujar Matsuri ia memberikan 5 tiket ke mereka. Mereka semua pun memasuki pesawat. Shino dengan Kiba mengambil tempat paling belakang , Matsuri ditengah , Sai di depan , sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara di tengah juga. 'Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi.' Batin Naruto sembari melihat kearah jendela, ia memang duduk di pojok kanan.

Pesawat pun tinggal landas dan segera meninggalkan lapangan udara Suna itu. Setelah perjalanan selama 3 jam di atas udara akhirnya pesawat pun mendarat. *Sayang sekali Sasuke harapanmu tidak terkabulkan.*

Saat mereka keluar dari bandara pun teryata para fans serta wartawan telah memadati pintu utama bandara Konoha. Mereka lagi - lagi perlu di kawal para penjaga. Dalam perjalanan menuju limousine para wartawan mulai menghujani mereka dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Apakah The Lucifer akan pecah?" "Apakah ada diantara kalian yang akan melakukan debut solo?" Sampai ke hal tidak penting lainnya yang mereka tanyakan, seperti "Apakah benar saat tidur kalian hanya memakai boxer saja ?" Yang benar saja , hal pribadi seperti itu tidak untuk di beritakan ke khalayak umum bukan? Batin mereka. Ya Begitulah nasib menjadi selebritis , ibaratkan seekor kelinci gemuk yang dilempar ke tengah - tengah kumpulan macan lapar. Mereka pun bisa selamat masuk limousine hitam dan segera menuju Hotel.

"Terkadang aku merasa menyesal telah menjadi penyanyi." Kata Naruto setelah mereka sudah di dalam limousine, ia mengambil sekaleng soda dari mini refrigerator. "Hn, memang sudah resiko." Jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh , Shino dan Kiba terlihat lelah sekali mereka saling menyandarkan kepala , sedangkan Sai malah terlihat asik berbicara di Hpnya. 'Apa ini memang setimpal dengan usahaku ?' batin Naruto melihat kearah mereka semua. Sebenarnya demi menjalani cita - citanya itu ia sampai meninggalkan semua yang ia punyai di Konoha. Teman - temannya , Sekolahnya bahkan orang yang sangat ia sukai waktu itu.

_**Flashback **_

"_Pindah ke Suna ?" Neji menatap lembut kekasihnya itu. Saat itu Neji berada di apartement milik Naruto. "Yeah, mereka berkata kalau aku harus pindah ke Suna untuk kontrak." Naruto menunduk lesu , mereka sedang duduk di atas sofa orange di ruang tamu. "Begitu ya… lalu apa kau setuju ?" Neji merasa sedih saat itu. "Aku, belum berkata apa – apa kepada mereka." Naruto tetap menunduk , ia merasa bingung. "Hm.." Naruto merasakan tatapan hangat dari Neji. Neji adalah satu - satunya orang yang mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia mempunyai kemampuan. Neji itu begitu baik , polos dan simpel itulah Neji yang ia kenal. Berpacaran dengannya memang menantang dikarenakan adanya nyamuk pengganggu *uhuk sasuke uhuk*. Tetapi Naruto sangat senang dan bahagia saat bersama Neji. Apa yang harus ia pilih ? Cita - citanya atau orang yang telah mendukung cita - citanya selama ini ?_

"_Naruto, lihat mataku." Kedua jemari Neji memegang wajah Naruto membuat ia menatap mata yang membuat ia jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya. "Neji ?" Naruto memerah di tatap penuh kelembutan seperti itu. "Aku tahu kau lebih dari siapapun bahkan dari pada dirimu sendiri jadi aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini." "Neji ?" Naruto memandang bingung. "Aku takkan menghalangi mu, aku bukan orang egois. Jadi kau tidak perlu terbebani dengan pikiran seperti itu. Mengertikan ?" "Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu disisiku Neji." Naruto memeluk Neji sedang Neji hanya tersenyum. "Kau ini, lagipula apa gunanya Hp, kita kan masih bisa berhubungan, apa istilah kerennya ?" Neji mencoba merubah suasana hati Naruto dan dirinya. "Maksudmu Long distance relationship?" Naruto tertawa renyah sendiri. "Ya, itu. Asal kau tidak terpincut dengan pria lain saja." Neji mendorong pelan Naruto. "Mana mungkin aku menemukan yang lebih baik dari mu." Naruto malah memeluk kembali Neji. "Syukur jika begitu." Neji pun menyerah mendorong Naruto , karena sepertinya Naruto tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya ke Neji dalam waktu yang cukup lama._

_**End flashback.**_

'Aku benar - benar kangen dengannya.' Naruto pun memejamkan matanya .Mengalami perjalanan selama 3 jam di udara dapat membuat seseorang begitu lelah. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Gaara memperhatikan mimik wajah yang ia buat.

'Apa yang membuat ia tersenyum lembut seperti itu ? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ? Terlebih lagi siapa itu Neji ?' Batin Gaara. Terlalu lelah untuk berpikir ia pun ikut terlelap.

To be continue…

A/N : OOC tingkat akut , Bukan maksud menjelekkan Neji , Neji malah tokoh favorit saya. Tapi saya senang sekali melihat Neji begitu innocentnya membuat Sasuke kembang kepis seperti itu.

Eniwei jika ada yang merasa tersungging eh tersinggung karena tokohnya saya permainkan seperti itu ya saya minta maaf aja key ? Namanya juga remaja ababil.

Btw jika berkenan, mampir juga yuk ke ceritaku lainnya *Promosi Mode On*

Untuk yang request lemon , jujur aja saya mah pingin cuma ya … emang kagak sanggup bikin. Mungkin di cerita lainnya ya, tapi gak janji lo…

Last but not least Review please…


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Fake Boyfriend

Disclaimer : Masa' sih Kishimoto yang punya….*di lempar kunai *

Summary : Karena Naruto, mantannya datang ke Konoha dan mengatakan dia akan membawa pulang kekasihnya yang baru, membuat Neji terpaksa berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih juga. Dan Naruto akan datang dalam waktu 2 hari dengan berat hati Neji meminta bantuan Sasuke sang sahabat.

Pairing : SasuNeji , NaruNeji many more…

Warning : AU, OOC tingkat akut, Bl , typo , kurang deskripsi , etc.. Harap maklum saya pemula.

Umur para pemain : rata - rata berusia antara 18 tahun, ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMA.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Persiapan panggung utama akan mulai dikerjakan besok oleh kontraktor PT. Godaime, karena kita telah mengenal orang dalam sehingga kita mendapat diskon besar - besaran. Karena itu dana yang tersisa masih banyak. Apakah ada yang punya usul untuk menambah acara ?" Neji sedang memimpin rapat Osis dengan para anggotanya.

"Bagaimana jika untuk acara puncak kita mengundang band yang sedang naik daun saja ?" Ujar seorang pemuda yang berambut perak dengan gigi yang kalau dilihat - lihat sama kaya' ikan hiu. "Maksudmu ulat ijo?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. "Tentu saja bukan Sasuke San." Pemuda itu menatap tajam Sasuke. "Hm, memangnya ada ya Band Ulat Ijo ?" Pertanyaan gak penting dari Neji membuat semuanya terjatuh dari kursi masing - masing. 'Ampun, ketua benar - benar lugu.' Batin mereka semua. 'Neji… kau ini.' Batin Sasuke. "Ketua, apa anda menginginkan band seperti itu ?" Tanya Pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu . Jabatan ia adalah sebagai Ketua bidang Seni. "Ya, terdengar menarik. Apa mereka semua memakai kostum ulat ijo ya ?" Lagi mereka semua jatuh plus sweatdrop gede di masing - masing kepala. "Ahahaha ketua, anda memang pandai mencairkan suasana." Tawa Suigetsu. Neji hanya cemberut karena kesal tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu. "Huuh. Jadi band apa yang kau promosikan ?" Neji balik dari mode lemot ke mode serius.

"The Lucifer." Jawab Suigetsu dengan mata berkilat - kilat senang. "Kenapa harus mereka ?" Tanya Sasuke sedangkan Neji diam saja. "Aku mempunyai kenalan dan aku memberitahu mereka kalau kita masih belum menemukan band yang cocok. Mereka sih setuju saja, tinggal menunggu konfirmasi dari kita. Bagaimana ? Karena ada kenalan aku pasti bisa mendapatkan harga diskon. Ya, ini sih usulku saja." Kata Suigetsu panjang kali lebar sama dengan capek ngomong. Apalagi kalau tidak didengarkan dan sampai ada yang tidur dipojokan. *Uhuk Shikamaru uhuk.*

"Sepertinya menguntungkan untuk kita." Komen seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang duduk di samping Suigetsu. "He… tumben setuju dengan usulku ini ." Kata Suigetsu dengan nada sombong. "Diam kau gigi runcing, aku memikirkan sisi positifnya jika kita mengundang mereka." Gadis bernama Karin itu memang lawan adu bacot abadinya Suigetsu sejak kecil. Neji pikir diam - diam mereka itu saling taksir. Kenapa dia peka sekali dengan urusan orang lain sedang dirinya sendiri tidak ya ?

"Untung dimananya ?" Tanya Sasuke ketus, ia yakin Jika The Lucifer diizinkan main nanti hasilnya seperti ini 'Naruto + Neji = Jadian lagi.' Tidak, sekalipun sekarang ia menjadi pacarnya *jangan lupa pura - puranya !* Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan terburuk dalam sejarah hidup Sasuke itu nanti. Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan lagi. Lagipula cukup bertemu sekali saja bukan, ia tidak perlu melihat makhluk blonde itu lagi secara live.

"Coba kau bayangkan, apa reaksi murid – murid, terutama masyarakat umum yang akan datang ke festival kita ? The Lucifer itu sedang terkenal banget, pasti pundi - pundi uang akan mengalir lebih deras ke kantong kita tahun ini." Mata Karin membara - bara senang membuat semua takut. Karin adalah Bendahara Osis yang terkenal pelit dan mata duitan sekali.

"Tapi kitakan tidak butuh…" Sasuke masih mencoba untuk melontarkan alasan tetapi ucapannya dipotong Suigetsu. "Apa kau takut kesempatanmu hilang ?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke diam dan memandang marah ke Suigetsu. Sudah bukan rahasia umum para anggota Osis mengenai cinta sebelah pihaknya Sasuke. Hanya para fansgirlnya saja yang sangat tidak peka dan masih mengira sasuke itu available buat mereka.

"Baiklah, toh kita memang butuh lebih banyak publikasi. Sekalian buat promosi sekolah bukan ?" Neji memutuskan untuk memakai The Lucifer saja. "Kau yakin ?" Sasuke memandang lembut Neji. 'Pandangan seperti itu hanya untuk ketua tersayang saja ya ?' Batin para anggota Osis itu. "Well, kita masih mempunyai banyak hal yang harus di putuskan bukan, lagipula Suigetsu sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia yang akan mengurusi. Jadi tanggung jawabku berkurang satu." Neji tersenyum lebar sembari bertolak pinggang. 'Dia cuma ingin tanggung jawabnya berkurang !" Batin mereka semua.

"Huam… eh rapat sudah selesai ya ?" Shikamari mengucek matanya ia heran karena melihat para anggota yang diam. "Shikamaru , karena kau diam saja, jadi sudah diputuskan kau akan bertanggung jawab menangani koordinator stand - stand yang akan dibangun di Aula. Rapat sampai hari ini saja. Sekian dan Terima kasih. Bye…" Neji langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan meninggalkan TKP yang sebenarnya masih banyak misteri yang belum terselesaikan . "Matteeee… Taichou !" Teriak mereka semua. Mereka berdua tetap berlari menjauhi ruang rapat Osis.

"Ketua macam apa dia ?" Teriak Shikamaru, sebenarnya selama ini asal tidak membuat repot dirinya, ia tidak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan ketuanya itu, akan tetapi sekarang ? sudah pasti akan membuat ia kerepotan. "Yang seperti itulah." Jawab Karin cuek, ia memasukkan berkas - berkas itu ke tasnya. "Kalau gitu aku pulang juga deh" Kata Suigetseu sedangkan anggota yang lain juga mulai pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih meratapi nasibnya. 'Kenapa harus aku ? Itu tugas paling merepotkan.' Semua hal bagi Shikamaru memang merepotkan.

"Neji, kita sudah aman. Bisa kau lepaskan lenganku ?" Saat itu mereka berdua telah kembali ke kelas mereka untuk mengambil tas. Hari sudah sore sehingga kelas sudah kosong.

"Ya." Neji melepaskan lengan Sasuke dan menuju bangkunya, kemudian ia duduk bersandar pada bangkunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan ? ayo pulang !" Kata Sasuke yang sudah memanggul tas ranselnya. "Uhm… bisakah kita disini sebentar ?" Neji memandang langit - langit kelas.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke juga ikut duduk. "Aku, aku takut." Neji memandang Sasuke yang berada di depannya. "Dengan apa ?" Sasuke bingung, benar - benar bingung. "Sudah satu tahun aku tidak bertatap muka langsung dengannya. Besok kita akan bertemu, lalu mengenai keputusan akan memakai band dia, entah apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan ini. Hh.. aku pasti membuat kau repot ya ?" Tanya Neji ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ck, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang itu untuk membuat tanggung jawabmu berkurang ? Kenapa malah merenung begini ? Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Aniki sudah menunggu kita di depan." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Neji. "Eh ? Itachi yang jemput ? Kapan ia kembali dari Inggris?" Tanya Neji semangat. "Tadi malam, Aniki baru menghubungiku tadi siang. Dia bilang akan menjemput kita." Kata Sasuke. "Apa dia akan menetap disini ?" Tanya Neji. "Entahlah, Aniki lagi sibuk kuliah di sana, dia hanya liburan semester." Sasuke dan Neji menuju parkiran mobil, disana tampak seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke minus rambut hawknya sedang bersandar pada pintu mobil Honda Jazz Hitam. "Halo Otoutou, Neji Chan." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Itachi ! Lama tak jumpa !" Neji langsung berlarian memeluk kakak satu - satunya Sasuke itu. Melihat Itachi yang mendapat pelukan cuma - cuma dari Neji membuat ia memandang tajam kakaknya. 'Hihihi sepertinya otoutouku yang baka itu masih belum bisa meredam rasa cemburu berlebihannya.' Batin Itachi. "Aniki, Neji ayo masuk ! Hari sudah semakin sore. Lagipula kita masih harus mengerjakan proyeknya Orochi." Sasuke membanting pintu mobil dan duduk di depan. "Iya, bawel sekali adikmu itu." Neji menggerutu. "Aku rasa hari ini dia PMS." Bisik Itachi ke telinga Neji, melihat itu membuat Sasuke menggeram dan membunyikan klakson mobil. "Buruan ! Aku lapar !" Sasuke kalau di depan Itachi dan Neji dengan mudahnya dapat bersikap manja seperti itu. 'Benar - benar harus segera disatukan mereka itu.' Batin Itachi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang super OOC itu jika menyangkut Neji.

"Kalau lapar makan aja dulu biscuit ini." Neji yang telah masuk dan duduk di bagian belakang memberikan biscuit keju ke Sasuke. "Makasih." Jawab Sasuke ogah - ogahan. 'Yang satu sangat polos, yang satu sangat temperamen. Pasangan bodoh.' Batin Itachi seenaknya. "Seakan - akan membaca pikiran kakaknya itu Sasuke mendelik dan berkata "Aku ini jenius tahu !" Membuat baik Itachi maupun Neji bingung 7 keliling lalu minum oskadon oye.

"Baiklah pasang seat belt kalian, karena aku akan ngebut." "Aniki jangan mengebut di seko…Ah…" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Itachi telah menancapkan gasnya dengan kecepatan layaknya pembalap pro. Sasuke teriak ketakutan sedangkan Neji malah terlihat senang.

Perjalanan yang kalau dengan disupiri orang normal akan memakan waktu 1 jam, karena kali ini yang nyupir rada juling eh salah ngebut, jadinya hanya sekitar 30 menit saja.

Itachi memarkirkan kendaraannya di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. "Wuih, Itachi tadi seru sekali." Kata Neji sembari merapikan rambutnya. "Apanya ? Aku mau muntah !" Sasuke mencak - mencak. "Hehehe, sorry Otoutou. Sudah lama tak pegang mobil. Aku di Inggriskan tinggal di asrama." Itachi hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Neji sudah turun dari mobil dan menuju gerbang rumahnya. "Neji… kau makan dan ganti baju lalu ke rumahku ya. Kita akan mulai menyusun tugasnya Orochi." Sasuke membuka kaca jendelanya "Iya, tenang saja aku datang kok !" Neji memasuki perkarangan rumahnya dan menutup pintu utama rumah megah itu.

"Mau sampai kapan diliatin terus, Otoutou ?" Goda Itachi. "Apaan sih ?" Sasuke memerah malu karena ketahuan Itachi. "Ck, kau ini kapan akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya ?" Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka yang memang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari keluarga Hyuuga tersebut."Siapa ?" Sasuke pura - pura bego. "Hum, aku dengar Naruto datang ke Konoha ya ?" Itachi memarkir mobilnya di garasi mereka yang terbuka otomatis. "Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat, ia segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumahnya. Itachi segera menyusul adiknya itu sebelum pintu ditutup Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Itachi Sama dan Sasuke Sama." Salam Kepala Pelayan mereka Shizune.

"Ya" Jawab Itachi dan Sasuke. Saat itu sudah jam 6 sore sehingga Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya dan segera mengganti baju dan mandi. Setelah selesai ia berbaring sebentar di kasurnya itu. 'Apa aku setransparan itu sampai Aniki yang berada di Inggris saja tahu perasaanku ini ?' Sasuke memandang ke arah sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. 'Sudah berapa lama ya, sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengannya itu ?' Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

_Flashback_

_Malam yang dingin itu ada sebuah pesta besar di sebuah Ballroom Hotel yang diadakan oleh Hyuuga Corp atas peresmian anak perusahaan di Kyoto. Seluruh undangan bisnis datang. Tidak terkecuali keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku membawa istri dan kedua putranya. Itachi saat itu baru berusia 10 tahun sedangkan Sasuke berusia 7 tahun. Sasuke yang masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti urusan bisnis dan obrolan para tamu undangan itu merasa bosan sehingga ia berjalan – jalan, tanpa sadar ia terpisah dari keluarganya. Saat itu Sasuke merasa seperti berada di lautan kaki orang dewasa. Ia benar benar bingung, Sasuke hanya berdiri di dekat sebuah tiang putih yang tinggi. Saat itu datang seorang anak laki – laki yang sepantaran dengannya itu. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian begitu ?" Tanya anak itu. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang kelantai mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap anak itu. "Kau kenapa menangis ?" Tanya anak itu karena saat itu Sasuke sudah beruraian air mata. Hidungnya sudah merah."A..aku t..tidak t..tahu di..dimana kaa..kaasan." Kata Sasuke sembari terisak. Tidak ada satupun tamu yang tampak memperhatikan kedua bocah laki - laki itu. Mereka sibuk berbicara dan tertawa. "Tenanglah, namamu siapa ?" Tanya Anak itu lagi. "Uchi..ha.. Sasuke." Jawabnya. "Hm, baiklah Sasuke, aku akan membantumu menemukan orang tuamu. Jangan nangis lagi ya !" Jemari Sasuke di genggam erat anak itu. Sasuke diajaknya menuju ke depan panggung dimana terdapat seorang penyanyi yang sedang menyanyikan lagu Jazz. Anak itu naik ke atas panggung dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga penyanyi itu. Ia pun mengangguk. Lalu anak itu memakai mikenya dan berbicara "Kepada orang tua dari Uchiha Sasuke harap segera kedepan. Sasukenya ada disini." Kata anak itu dengan lantang. Sasuke hanya melongo kaget. 'Kenapa seperti pengumuman anak hilang di Mal – mal ?' Batin Sasuke saat itu. Selang beberapa detik kedua orang tua Sasuke datang diikuti Itachi. "Sasuke ! Kau ini bikin khawatir saja." Mikoto memeluk putra bungsunya itu. "Baka otoutou, bikin heboh aja." Komen Itachi. "Maaf." Sasuke memeluk kembali ibunya dan mengacuhkan ucapan Kakaknya itu. Anak itu pun turun dan menuju mereka semua. "Hm, syukurlah orang tua mu belum meninggalkanmu." Kata anak itu sembari tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih karena mau maju ke depan dan memberikan pengumuman, namamu siapa ?" Tanya Fugaku lembut. "Neji ! Keributan apa ini ?" Tanya Hiashi ia mendengar ucapan Neji dari belakang. "Ah itu paman.." Neji menunduk ke lantai. "Bukan apa - apa Hiashi. Keponakanmu itu membantu putraku yang tersesat tadi." Terang Fugaku ia mengusap pelan rambut Neji. "Begitukah ? Baiklah. Maaf semuanya mari kita lanjutkan acaranya." Hiashi menepuk pelan bahu Neji. Neji tersenyum dan menggandeng Sasuke. "Hey, kita temenan yuk !" Ajak Neji. "Hm, iya." Jawab Sasuke semangat. "Kalian jangan jauh - jauh ya, nanti tersesat lagi !" Ingat Mikoto. "Iya." Jawab mereka. Semenjak hari itu mereka berteman. Kemudian 1 bulan kemudian tak disangka tetangga baru Neji adalah keluarga Uchiha, semakin akrablah mereka berdua itu._

_End Of Flashback_

"Sasuke Sama, makan malam telah siap" Ketuk pelayan pada pintunya. "Baik aku akan segera turun." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu ia memandang sekilas lagi foto yang menampilkan dua anak laki - laki berusia 7 tahun sedang bermain di tengah salju.

"Musim dingin sebentar lagi datang, aku penasaran apa ia ingat juga hari itu ?" Guman Sasuke sembari tersenyum, andai saat itu Itachi ada dan membawa kamera sudah pasti akan ia memotret pemandangan langka itu dan segera menjualnya ke para fansgirlnya Sasuke.

Sasuke menuju ruang makan dan segera duduk di samping Itachi. "Bagaimana sekolahmu Sasu Chan ?" Tanya Mikoto. "Baik Bu." Jawab Sasuke. "Dia tadi marah - marah ke aku dan Neji." Jawab Itachi. Mendengar itu Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke langsung menginjak kaki kakaknya itu. "Ouch, memang benar kok." Kata Itachi. "Memangnya ada apa sampai kau marah - marah ke Neji ?" Fugaku sudah menganggap Neji seperti putrinya sendiri eh putranya sendiri. "Tidak kok Ayah, aku cuma menyuruh mereka untuk segera masuk ke mobil karena hari sudah semakin sore." Sasuke menunduk menatap piringnya itu.

'Ah…' Baik Mikoto maupun Fugaku langsung paham, putranya itu memang gampang di tebak.

"Sudahlah ayo makan" kata Mikoto ia menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Nanti Neji kesini lho, katanya mereka akan mengerjakan tugas." Adu Itachi lagi. "Wah kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan pudding kesukaannya."Kata Mikoto riang. "Kenapa Ibu selalu membuatkan Neji pudding sedangkan aku tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau bisa meminta Shizune. " Jawab Mikoto sekenanya. 'Dia hanya memperhatikan Neji, giliran kami dibiarkannya saja.' Inner Fugaku , Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

**Di rumah keluarga Hyuuga**

Hyuuga Hiashi adalah orang yang sibuk, sehingga ia jarang berada di rumah jika belum jam 10 ke atas. Karena itu ketiga Hyuuga muda itu sudah terbiasa makan tanpanya. Jika harus menunggu, bisa - bisa cacing - cacing di perut pada bikin acara keroncongan.

"Nanti aku akan ke rumah Sasuke." Kata Neji saat mereka telah selesai makan malam yang telah disiapkan pelayan. "Berapa lama ?" Tanya Hinata "Entahlah, tugasnya belum aku baca sih, tapi kalau kemaleman ya aku tidur disana." Jelas Neji, selama ini mereka berdua memang sudah sering saling menginap. "Um.. lalu kapan Nii bertemu Naruto ?" Tanya Hanabi. "Kemungkinan besok, toh besok hari sabtu. Aku cuma datang buat rapat lagi dan mungkin siangnya bisa ketemuan." Neji meneguk air putihnya. "Dimana ketemuannya Nii ? Bagaimana pun juga merekakan sudah terkenal. Pasti kemana - mana akan di awasi wartawan." Kata Hinata. "Iya, ya… aku tidak kepikiran tuh. Huf, akan aku diskusikan dengan Sasu deh." Kata Neji, ia sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya yang telah berisi bahan tugas dan baju tidur, siapa tahu ia tidur disana. "Aku berangkat dulu ya." "Hm, hati hati." Hanabi dan Hinata melambaikan tangan mereka dari ruang makan. Neji diantar ke depan dengan Kepala pelayan mereka, Yuka. "Semoga malam anda menyenangkan Neji Sama." Yuka membungkukkan badannya.' Huh ? kenapa kesannya aku seperti akan kencan ya? Ah sudahlah.' Batin Neji. Bahkan para pelayan dikedua rumah juga mengetahui kisah kasih mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya cinta sepihaknya Sasuke.

Neji segera menuju rumah Sasuke, kompleks perumahan yang besar itu tidak begitu ramai. Di malam hari suara jangkring dan lolongan anjing terdengar, bulan dan bintang bersinar terang. 'Untung tue anak rumahnya deket, kalau lebih jauh ogah aku jalan malam - malam gini.' Neji itu memang rada phobia gelap. Begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk rumah Sasuke, ia segera memencet belnya. Selang beberapa detik pintu dibuka dan yang menyambutnya adalah Ibu dari Sasuke itu sendiri.

"Aih, Neji Chan… sudah lama gak nginep. Ayo masuk." Mikoto menarik lengan Neji. "Bibi, aku hari ini cuma mau mengerjakan tugas saja kok." Kata Neji. "Nah, kaliankan sudah kelas tiga pasti tugasnya tambah berat. Daripada pulang kemaleman nginap aja seperti biasa. Toh kau bawa baju juga kan, kalau gak bawa nanti bisa pinjam punya Sasuke. Ayo duduk dulu , Bibi udah buatkan pudding cokelat kesukaanmu. Shizune panggilkan Sasuke ya!" "Baik Nyonya." Shizune segera menuju lantai atas. 'Bibi Mikoto selalu penuh semangat.' Batin Neji riang. "Ada apa ? Heboh sekali ?" Fugaku yang baru keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu.

"Suamiku, ada Neji Chan." Kata Mikoto. "Selamat malam, Paman." Neji berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Nah, kau ini masih aja formal, sudah duduk. Mana Sasuke, kok Neji dibiarkan menunggu." Fugaku mengarahkan kepalanya ke lantai atas. "Sudah dipanggilkan." Kata Mikoto.

**Di kamar Sasuke**

"Sasuke Sama, Neji San sudah datang." Ketuk Shizune. Lalu terdengar suara ribut dari dalam dan keluarlah Sasuke. "Mana dia ?" Tanya Sasuke semangat. "Ada dibawah sedang mengobrol dengan Ibu anda. "Baiklah aku akan segera turun." Sasuke masuk kembali dan menyisir rambutnya, merapikan kaos dan celananya dari kusut, memakai bedak dan lipstick terakhir memakai parfum. Ok itu bohong, yang benar cuma sampai kusut tadi, selebihnya hanyalah imazinasi liar Shizune. Sasuke segera menuju ke bawah, sedangkan Shizune yang sudah sadar dari alam imazinasinya juga ikut turun.

Di bawah terdengar suara kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi, Hanabi akan bermain peran ?" Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk berdampingan sedangkan Neji di depan mereka. "Ya, judulnya tiga babi kecil dan serigala." Kata Neji. "Uhm, apa dia jadi serigalanya?" Tanya Fugaku. "Hush, Suamiku !" "Maaf.." Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, Hanaba bilang ia maunya juga jadi peran itu, sayang ia terlalu manis, menurut gurunya lo…" Nada yang Neji pakai membuat semua tertawa.

"He… ramai sekali." Ucap Sasuke. "Nah, Neji baru menceritakan mengenai sepupu – sepupunya itu." Kata Mikoto. "Baiklah, karena Sasuke sudah datang sebaiknya kita tinggal saja mereka untuk mengerjakan tugasnya." Fugaku beranjak dari sofa abu – abu itu. "Jangan lupa dimakan ya, puddingnya." Mikoto mengikuti suaminya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

"Orang tuamu itu ramah sekali ya." Kata Neji. "Kau ini, kenapa seakan - akan kau tidak pernah bertemu mereka saja sih ?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada bercanda. " Ya, hanya saja. Mereka selalu membuatku nyaman. Mungkin seperti itu ya rasanya mempunyai ibu." Tanpa Neji sadari, Mikoto tak sengaja mendengarkan ucapannya itu. Ia ingin memberikan Neji saus puddingnya. "Kenapa tambah murung sih ? Toh kau sudah dianggap anak sama mereka ini." Sasuke menepuk bahu Neji. "Ya, kau benar, mereka juga sudah kuanggap sebagai orang tuaku sendiri." Neji tersenyum ramah. 'Anak baik.' Batin Mikoto, ia menunggu beberapa menit baru memberikan saus tersebut. "Maaf mengganggu kalian , tapi sausnya ketinggalan." Mikoto meletakkan saus tersebut di meja kaca yang berada di tengah – tengah. "Terima kasih, Bibi dan maaf jika membuat repot." Kata Neji, ia membantu menata piring pudding tersebut. "Tidak… sudah, selamat belajar ya. Kalau lelah langsung tidur saja di kamar Sasuke." Mikoto pergi. "Ibumu benar - benar baik." Neji mulai membuka buku - buku biologi itu. "Sebenarnya tugas Orochi itu kaya' apa sih ?" Kata Sasuke ia mulai membaca buku tersebut. "Hm, kita hanya diminta untuk membuat makalah mengenai hewan melata sebanyak 30 halaman." "Yang bener ?" "Iya, tadi aku tanya Sakura juga begitu jawabannya." "Kh, kalau gitu ngapain disini ? Ayo ke kamar, ngetiknya di sana saja." Ajak Sasuke. "Iya, ya." Neji menggaruk kepalanya. Sasuke memasukkan kembali buku itu ke tasnya Neji dan memanggulnya. Neji membawa piring pudding dan sausnya. Mereka menuju kamarnya Sasuke. Saat sudah di lantai atas Itachi yang kamarnya memang berada di sebelah Sasuke, keluar. "Hm, kalian mau mengerjakannya di kamar ?" Tanya Itachi. "Sudah tahu nanya." Jawaban ketus Sasuke di abaikan Itachi. Melihat Neji yang terlihat kerepotan,ia mengambil piring pudding itu. "Sini, aku bantu." Itachi dan Neji masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang telah Sasuke buka. Itachi kemudian menaruh piring itu ke atas meja belajar Sasuke.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu ? Sana pergi !" Usir Sasuke saat melihat kakak tunggalnya itu masih berdiri di dekat Neji. "Nah, baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin diganggu. Selamat menikmati sajiannya ya…" Itachi buru - buru keluar karena Sasuke sudah akan melempar kotak pensilnya. "Sajian apanya ? cuma pudding." Kata Neji. Ia segera duduk di atas kasur Sasuke dan mengeluarkan buku - buku itu. 'Terkadang aku sangat bersyukur Neji itu terlalu polos.' Batin Sasuke sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera mengaktifkan komputernya.

"Baiklah malam ini kita kerjakan sampai pukul 10 aja ya, abis itu tidur." Kata Sasuke. "Mana cukup 2 jam ?" Kata Neji. "Yang mau menyelesaikannya siapa ? Tugas itu kan 2 minggu lagi baru dikumpul." Kata Sasuke. "Ah, aku lupa." Mereka mulai saling membantu mengerjakan tugas itu.

**2 jam kemudian**

"Akhirnya selesai juga …" Kata Sasuke sembari merenggangkan kedua lengannya ke atas. "Apanya ? waktunya ?" Tanya Neji. Tugas Makalah sebenarnya cukup gampang bagi mereka , hanya Orochimaru saja yang membuat sesuatu yang gampang menjadi beribu - ribu sulit. Hewan melata yang ia inginkan sangat langka, dan bahan referensi mereka kurang, bahkan setelah 1 jam penuh mengobrak – ngabrik internet tetap hanya sedikit bahan yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan. "Sudahlah, nanti kita bisa tanya Aniki, diakan sekolah kedokteran." Kata Sasuke santai. "Kedokteran sih kedokteran, tapikan ia bukan dokter hewan !" Kata Neji sembari cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Nah..aku lelah, besok kita ke perpustakaan kota saja deh, sapa tahu tuh hewan nyempil disana." Ujar Sasuke asal, ia masuk ke kamar mandi karena hendak mengganti baju tidur. "Hh, aku juga lelah… ya sudahlah." Neji mengeluarkan baju tidur yang memang sengaja ia bawa dan segera mengganti bajunya.

Neji pun masuk ke dalam selimut tebal dan menutup matanya. Saat Sasuke keluar, ia mendapati Neji sudah terlelap. 'Anak itu asal ada bantal aku jamin ia akan langsung tertidur, dasar.' Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia pun segera berbaring di sebelah Neji. "Sweet dream, sweet heart !" Bisik Sasuke, ia mengecup hidung Neji. Lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan menutup matanya. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui Neji masih sadar dan dalam posisi terkejut. 'Dia memanggilku seperti itu ? Lalu ciuman itu.' Wajah Neji benar - benar memerah. Seumur - umur belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu, Naruto aja nggak pernah, sekarang pemuda yang selama ini ia anggap sahabatnya malah…'Ah, ia kan jadi pacar pura – puraku. Kenapa bisa lupa sih… mungkin karena itu ? Tapi…' Neji benar - benar menjadi grogi, ia bahkan tidak bisa berbalik memandang ke arah Sasuke. Lalu lengan Sasuke berada di atas pinggangnya. 'Lengannya !' Batin Neji dengan kencang. Neji mencoba mengangkat lengan Sasuke dengan mendorong pelan lengannya sendiri. "Hm, guling jangan bergerak dong." Guman Sasuke. ' Sinting, aku yang keren gini dianggap guling, kerenan dikit kek. Kaya' Tom Cruise gitu.' Batin Neji asal. Setelah mencoba beberapa menit, karena lelah Neji pun menyerah. 'Hh, capek. Biarin ajalah. Toh cuma lengan belum…' Pikiran Neji terputus saat Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di telengkup belakang lehernya. "Kau wangi sekali." Gumam Sasuke. 'Oh, no… jika keterusan rate nya bisa naek !' Batin Neji.

"Sasuke ! Aku mau tidur !" Neji membalikkan badannya dan menonjok pipi Sasuke. Neji menarik erat selimutnya dan segera menutup seluruh tubuhnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat Neji mengeluarkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya. 'Hee… apa dia itu mengigau ya ?' Lalu Neji mengingat ucapan dan tingkah Sasuke tadi. 'Pst, kaya' Sasuke akan menyukaiku saja…' Batin Neji, ia menarik kembali selimutnya. Saat melihat Neji sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, Sasuke baru mengusap - ngusap kembali pipinya itu. 'Aku lupa kalau dia itu tenaganya tenaga gajah.' Batin Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke belum tidur, ia hanya ingin mencoba memeluk Neji lalu keterusan, sayang Neji ternyata masih sadar, coba sudah terlelap. Hanya Sasuke, author dan para readers yang tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. 

To be continue…

A/N : Maaf kepada readers yang menanti - nanti pertemuan naruto dengan neji ya...

Abis di chapter 1 kan menceritakan keluarganya neji makanya saya ingin memperkenalkan keluarga sasuke...

Eniwei, hopely chapter ini membuat kalian puas ya...

Last but not least review please...


End file.
